You're So Good To Me
by AinoShunu
Summary: He buried his face in her curls and inhaled. ‘I feel better now. You make me feel better.’PLEASE REVIEW!


Hello, I must say that this is my first posted story, I wrote some before but only this one is good enough to end here:)

I'm very sorry if there are gramma or vocab mistakes, English isn't my native tongue but that shouldn't be any excuse as I'm studying in English Department... So I am really sorry, and I hope that you will enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. It isn't any masterpiece but it's my baby so please be gentle:)

The song I used is '_Hot'_ by Avril Lavigne (after I heard it the first time I had to write something about Draco and Hermione to it... and the irony of this story is that I hate songfics...)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plotline, rest belongs to J.K. Rowling and Avril Lavigne

* * *

**You're so good to me**

It was strange, he shouldn't be afraid to walk halls of school he attended to for almost seven years now and yet he was. Every corner he was passing by he felt chill going up his spine. Last time he had similar feeling was when Parkinson was stalking him and trying to sneak some love potion into each one of his drinks. But this time it was different. Then he was in fright of his life (Pansy could be scary when she wanted something really bad), now it was more about curiosity what was going to happen than being afraid. And this feeling was accompaning him for almost two months now.

He smirked and run a hand through his hair. Of course he knew what was really going on... but didn't want to spoil the fun, it was much more amusing this way. Anticipation was making the reward even sweeter. So, as always he pretended that he didn't see anything, didn't hear anything – he was obvious like a five-year-old child. And, oh, he just knew that it was worth waiting.

She couldn't believe how arrogant he was. Not only he ignored her, but also was laughing at her. She knew that this whole thing won't be easy – well, it was as far away from easy as England was from Japan. But she wasn't going to give in, it was too good, to perfect. Nobody would ever believe her if she told anyone how it really was. Beside, she was always the perfect one, so the things she was doing always had to be ideal. And she knew how to make things according to what she wanted. She smirked in a way SOMEONE might get jealous of. He was just so perfect... so good for her to let him go.

_You're so good to me, baby, baby_

Before anything between them started he looked like he somehow changed. Of course there still were snide remarks and jokes but not so cruel and malicious. Only things and words that you could hear between kids in normal school. But one day he was especially quiet and he had done something. Something that made her speechless, and note it that nobody EVER made her really speechless. He came up to her, in the great hall, during the dinner, and asked if she would be willing to help him with Arithmacy. All eyes were on them – him standing in front of her as she turned to him from her dinner after he placed his hand on her shoulder and said her name... no, not her first name – she was still Granger and he was still Malfoy. Both Ron and Harry were to shocked to even move and when the red-head finally regained all his senses it was too late because it was long after she nodded her head to Malfoy. Later they met in the library and even though it was couple of months after he stopped to call her foul names she was amazed that he hadn't made any snide remark for the few hours they worked. Her both friends were trying to reason with her but the meetings in library were becoming more frequent and... well, sitting close, tension and getting to know each other better led from one thing to another. When they decided to go offcial it looked as if hell broke loose - girls threatened her, he was constantly hexed by some 'mysterious" stranger (although she could swear that it was either red or black head peering from around the corners...). After some time everything calmed down, and they could be a normal couple... or not so normal considering who both of them were.

He was... himself. Still arrogant and selfish, but also quite cute in hiding his eagerness to meet her. He always found a way to talk her into breaking the rules and maneuver it so that she thought that it was entirely her fault. But she could never stay mad at him, not after he was recompensating her every of their sins so sweetly...

She had enough. He wasn't going to ignore her anymore, and she wasn't some kind of psychopath to follow him.

_I wanna lock you up in my closet, where no one's around_

_I wanna put your hand in my pocket, because you're allowed_

_I wanna drive you into the corner, and kiss you without a sound_

_I wanna stay this way forever, I'll say it loud_

_Now you're in and can't get out_

An arm suddenly shot out of one of the broom closets and Draco didn't even have the time to think before he was pulled into the room. It was small and dark, so dark that he couldn't even see who it was that kidnapped him. But he instatntly new by the scent and the feeling of familiar body pressed into his. Smirking, although his attacker couldn't see him doing so, he decided not to do anything and wait for the situation to develop. He didn't have to wait long because soon his hand was placed on a hot flesh under what, unmistakably, was a skirt. He squeezed the bottom his hand was touching and was rewarded with a low moan. In a second he was shoved against the wall with loud thud and his mouth were attacked with hungry kiss. He wouldn't be able to get out even if he wanted to (which he didn't) because that witch had a plan in her mind and wouldn't back from it. And who he was to deny her of some pleasure...

Deciding that it was time for him to take control, he made a use of his free hand and grabbed the back of his womans head and pulled at her hair. She whimpered a little but was still trying to catch his mouth.

'Patience my pet.' He smirked after hearing loud growl.

And suddenly both his hands are glued to the wall and he couldn't push himself of it. With eyes accustomed to the darkness of the room he saw wide grin on his love's face and smiled himself.

'Now MY pet...' This time it was her to use that nickname. 'I have enough of you ignoring me and walking around as if you don't know that something is going on.' She was tracing the outline of his jaw with her finger. 'Do you think that you are the master here? Because I must tell you are not...' And with that she again kissed him, this time more gentle, with all of the feelings she felt for him. Her tongue massaged against his in slow motion and her hands started to explore his body.

_You make me so hot_

_Make me wanna drop_

_You're so ridiculous_

_I can barely stop_

_I can hardly breathe_

_You make me wanna scream_

_You're so fabulous_

_You're so good to me, baby, baby_

_You're so good to me, baby, baby_

Quickly her hands opened his school robes and unbuttoned white shirt he was wearing. The pale skin against her hands was smooth and she could feel that all of his muscles were tense with anticipation of her next move. She caressed the sides of his body still holding his mouth in a passionate kiss. Hearing him moan she smiled and pulled away. With his hands still glued to the wall he was trying to reach her with his mouth but this time it was him who was unable to.

'You see how it feels? How helplessness feels?' Her voice was full of desire but also something wicked.

'Hermione...' he groaned. It was some time before he started to use her first name in intimate moments. Not in public, never. For others they were still Granger and Malfoy.

'What do you want?' She whispeared near enough for him to feel her breath but too far to reach her. Hearing rustling of material he vaguely saw two slim hands coming to the buttons of a white school shirt and starting to undo them. His breath quickened and he couldn't avert his eyes from full and perk breasts that he knew were under the shirt. She was teasing him, he knew, but he had done it to her too. Having opened the whole shirt she slowly took it off and it was then when he noticed no bra to cover the wonderful view from his eyes. 'What do you want Draco?' Again, she asked.

He moaned. It was too much. He denied himself of her for too long and now even the mere glance at her glorious body was enough for him to be painfully hard. And he knew what to do to make her as hot as she was making him.

'Neck...' He breathed out and sighed with reliefe when she came closer, so close that he could suck and kiss the skin on her neck. Making his way up, he sucked on Hermione's ear and felt with his toungue that she was wearing the small earings he bought her when she surprised him by apparating the both of them to some muggle party in the middle of her hometown – it had some insect name, fly or flea market. The earings were cheap and simple, not like the ones he gave her for birthday, but she was wearing them all the time. Said something about the importance of the gesture not the price.

All of his thoughts flew when she reached for the belt in his slacks and started to fondle with it. She was now pressed against him and he could reach the parts of her body he knew that drive her mad. Bendind his head a little he kissed the top of her breast and stated to lick his way to the perk nipple. She arched into his mouth with a moan when he finally licked the centre. Breasts were the most sensitive part of her body, a mere touch was driving her mad and that was why she was always wearing big robes – so not to give anyone an opportunity to see her flush and moan with pleasure for example in the middle of the corridor or, what's worse, in class. Draco learned about her weakness even before they slept together. It was an accident that led to a very passionate snog session with her against the library wall and his hands under her shirt thumbing her small nipples. He simply leaned against her too much because he wanted to see the answer to one of the assigments that they were going through together. With gentle stroke of his arm he touched her breast and heard an immidiate moan that made him look at her quickly. Her mouth were parted and eyes clouded. Never before he saw something so arousing, so again he repeated the move and was rewarded with more moans. After weeks of working with her he knew that he was attracted to her more than to other witches and that was the last straw, he grabbed her and pulled behind the shelves. What happened next gave him wet dreams for few weeks before he finally tasted the whole of her.

Sucking harder with the memories still fresh on his mind, he didn't notice that the object of his affection had some problems with his belt. Feeling hard thug from around his hips he chuckled sending the sweet vibrations through her breasts. She grabbed the back of his head and thrown her head back.

'Release me.' Was all he said before reasuming sucking.

'No.' She whispeared.

'Release me Hermione.' This time he growled and bit lightly in her breast.

She screamed and Draco hoped that the closet was under some soundproofing spell, if not some student will think that new ghost appeared.

'Release me Hermione.' He could feel that she was becoming weaker and weaker. Finally his hands came off the wall and immediately wrapped themselves around her body. He turned them so now she was againts the wall kissing him like her life depended on it while he opened and dropped his slacks. 'Time for repay.' He hissed in a moment she took to breathe.

Bringing his hand to her core he rubbed her through her underwear. But it was too late for further foreplay, he wanted what he was denied of for so long and he wanted it now. Taking off her knickers he dropped them somewhere close and raised her so that she had to wrap her legs around him. The head of his aching member was at her entrance but even though he wanted nothing more than to shed himself in her to the hilt, he decided to play a little. She tortured him and two could play that game. Again rubbing her nub he smirked when she whimpered.

'Draco, please...' She was trying to kiss him, bring him closer but couldn't. This time her wand was laying forgotten somewhere on the floor and she was helpless.

'Beg for it.' His voice was hard and deep, demanding. Leaning down he again took care of her breasts.

'Please...' She moved her hips to at least feel him.

'No, you know what I want.' Stroking her inner lips with his finger he knew that he won't be able to take much more.

'I want you to...' She stopped because he pushed a finger inside her and moved it around. 'Oh please!'

'More pet.' His member was leaking and the tightening of his balls wasn't a good sign.

'Put it in me Draco, please, deep...' She moaned louder when he withdrew his finger and again placed his member against her entrance. 'I want it deep in me, thick and long. I want you to squeez yourself between my tight walls and let me milk you off all you have to give me.' She could never use too vulgar word and that he loved in her, the certain level of innocence.

He groaned and finally let himself enter her. Slow, so very slow that it almost hurt, he sheded himself in her to the hilt.

'Hot... Merlin, how hot...' He murmured against her neck.

She was clawing at his back, her eyes closed, all senses focused on the overhelming feeling of having him so deep...

He started to withdraw, so as only a tip stayed in her and again push, this time faster, harder, making her almost scream. Almost because he closed her mouth with his own. With every another move he was swallowing more of her sounds, whimpers. She was so very tight and hot. And with every move it seemed as if she was even tighter, contacting, trying to suck him into her. He himself wanted to scream, yell how good it felt to have her against the closet wall, but there were other students outside and them being prefects and shagging in the dark room wouldn't look good. Suddenly the thought of so many people outside the doors, maybe even leaning against them or standing close made him hotter. His member hardened and it wasn't lost on Hermione. With all her will she contracted her inner muscles as hard as she could and suddenly arched as blinding pleasure hit her.

The contraction, followed by even more powerful ones, brought Draco to the edge and with his lower lip between his teeth as not to scream, he came. Leaving all of what he had to give in her, he thrusted few more times and felt that his legs gave in. Pushing himself against Hermione so not to fall he felt her delicate hand stoking his hair. He was breathing heavily and had dark spots in front of his eyes. The orgasm was so powerful that they both almost blacked out.

'Draco?' She was the first one to recover. She didn't trust her legs enough to put them on the floor so she was still wrapped around the boy, who had both hands behind her on the wall and was breathing against her neck. 'Alright?'

He murmured something against her and after a moment sighed deeply. Pushing himself of the wall he hugged her close and buried his face in her hair inhaling her scent. They were standing like that for some time when suddenly she gasped.

'Classes!' And with that she entangled herself from him and started to search for her things. 'Lumos!' With a flick of her wand she saw that the boy beside her already pulled up his slacks and was currently buttoning his shirt. She smiled and started to search for her knickers. 'Where is my underwear?'

Malfoy chuckled and put his school robes around his shoulders. 'That my pet shouldn't concern you.' And with devilish smirk he left the closet. She knew that he must have taken it, it wouldn't be the first time for him to do so. Sighing with defeat she waited some time and also left the dark room.

_I can make you feel all better, just take it in_

_And I can show you all the places, you've never been_

_And I can make you say everything, that you never said_

_And I will let you do anything, again and again_

_Now you're in and can't get out_

It was early afternoon when they finished classes and Hermione along with Ginny and Harry walked out of the castle to enjoy warm spring weather. Ron couldn't go with them as he was serving detention with MacGonagall for some ridiculous trick he played on a first year from Hufflepuff. After defeating Voldermort Harry and Ginny were inseparable and it wouldn't shock her if that two were planning the wedding already.

Thay were laughing about Ron's joke when she spotted with the corner of her eye blonde boy under one of the trees. He was sitting directly facing sun, leaning his back against the trunk. They didn't have any classes together that day and she couldn't know what have happened. And something must have occure because he didn't have very nice expression. Longing to see what was wrong with him but no wanting to abandone her friends as she promised to spend the rest of the afternoon with them, she sighed.

'What is wrong Hermione?' Ginny was the first one to notice her distress. She followed her friends gaze and saw very unhappily looking wizard sitting alone under the tree. 'What is wrong with Malfoy?'

'I don't know, last I saw him he was quite content...' She remembered the closet encounter and blushed slightly. If it wasn't for Harry being with them she wouldn't. She disscused all the details of her relationship with the red-head and wasn't even slightly embarrassed, but with the presence of someone else, especially her male friend it was quite difficult.

Ginny instantly knew what Hermione was talking about. 'Oh, now I understand why I couldn't find you during dinner period, you were...'

'Too much information! Don't need to know the details!' Harry pressed his hands to his ears and turned his head other way. His cheeks were slightly pink.

'He is such a baby sometimes...'Ginny puffed with irritation. 'And in bed...'

'Too much information!' This time it was Hermione turn to cover her ears.

Ginny snorted and looked quite offended. When both Harry and Hermione knew that it was safe to uncover their ears they looked at eatch other with amusement. Second later she again looked in the direction of her boyfriend. This time it was Harry to talk.

'Go to him.' He sighed. Although he was still against their relationship, he understood what it meant to love someone. Looking at the red-headed, pounting girl beside him he felt all the happiness in the word. Without her his life would be meaningless (especially now, after he finally defeated Voldermort and didn't have any more suicidal missions to fulfil).

'I promised to be with you and he understands it.' Again she looked at Draco and saw that he bend his head and closed his eyes. Something must have really bad.

Ginny had enough.

'Screw us...'

'GINNY!'

'Quiet Potter!' She barked and The-Boy-Who-Saved-The-World backed of frightened. 'Go to him, we can take care of ourselves, for example in Room of Requirement, right Harry?' He nodded quickly. Hermione would have laugh at her cowering friend, but she had another thing on her mind.

'Alright...' Standing up she quickly made her way to the blond boy. When she appeared before him blocking the sun, he raised his head and looked ast her.

'What are you doing? Weren't you suppose to be with them?' His voice was normal and face expressionless like always but she knew that something was wrong.

'They told me to go to you. Even they saw that something was wrong.' She was standing before him for a moment before he spread his legs and unfolded his hands to motion for her to sit. She quickly placed herself between his legs, pressed her back against his strong chest. As she made herself comfortable he wrapped his arms around her upper body and hugged tigh for a second. They were sitting like that for quite a long time, bathing in the rays of afternoon sun. It was warm and blissful. His previously tense muscles relaxed and finally he was able to enjoy the beautiful day that it was. But the question was hanging in the air around them.

'What is wrong?' She finally voiced it.

He buried his face in her curls and inhaled. 'I feel better now. You make me feel better.' He didn't deny that something was wrong, but also didn't want to tell her. She felt warmth in her belly after he almost whispeared the second sentence. That was the first time he said something like this to her. But his problem was more urgent than her feelings of mushiness.

'Malfoy...' She growled.

'Now I'm Malfoy and two hours ago I was "please Draco"?' He tried to imitate her moan but with his deep and masculine voice it came out rather amusing.

Hermione chuckled but didn't back out. 'What happened?'

This time he sighed and placed his chin on her shoulder. Different emotions were swirling inside him although nothing shown on his face. It was amazing how she could calm him whenever she was close and how good he felt with her around.

'My Father.' Finally he voiced his problem.

Hermione instantly knew what happened. His father was in Azkaban from before the war and his condition wasn't good. Draco and his mother decided to be neutral during fights although he aided Order with some useful information. After Dumbledor's death and running away with Snape for whole holidays he finally asked Order for help and they gave it to him in memory of Dumbledor. He still was the same Malfoy and nobody trusted him, maybe that was why both of Hermione friends didn't want to see her with him, but he also didn't side with Voldermort. The war was short, Harry defeated Dark Lord and they could go back to school to finish their seventh year in peace. Draco's only problem was his father. A man who refused to aid Order and betray his master. His strenght was weakening with each day and when last time Narcissa Malfoy was visiting him, he couldn't even talk.

Hermione knew that she shouldn't ask the question because her voice might reveal how good she would feel if the thing she was thinking was truth, but she had to make sure.

'Is he dead?' She cringed after hearing hope in her own voice, and she was sure that the boy behind her heard it to. He stffened slightly but relexed almost imidiately after she started to rub the arms that were wrapped around her.

Feeling almost unnoticable nod she didn't know what to say. Lucius Malfoy wasn't the best wizard in the world... hell, he was one of the most terrible people she knew, but he also was someone's father, and that someone was sitting behind her. Draco felt deep attachment to his father and even though he despised everything that the older Malfoy represented, he still couldn't forget years when he was a child.

Hermione snuggled into Draco. 'Close your eyes, I'm going to take you somewhere.' She whispeared.

'We can't apparate from here.'He stated in his normal voice.

'We don't need apparation. Just close your eyes.'

And so he did.

'Now think about the happiest moment of your life.' Her eyes were also closed.

'Do you want me to shag you here? Because you know when...' He wanted to remind her of library scene, but she hit him with her elbow.

'With parents you git.' There was a pause. 'Do you think about it?' Anwered her a soft "mmm". 'Now remember the feelings, I don't want to know where are you or what are you doing. Just try to remember the feelings.' She couldn't see his face but knew that surely several emotions showed there. It wasn't some kind of psychological approach or any scientific thing. Only something she came up with after learning of her mothers death. Death Eaters weren't fast enough to find her father, but still... she lost her mother. She was quite close with her parents, of course with them always working and her being most of the year away from home their bond weakened. Sometimes she thought that they didn't understand her and she took for granted whatever they gave her. She thought that they will always be by her side. And now she regretted her thoughts. Because the only thing she had left were her memories.

Remembering that she was doing it this time for someone else and not herself she said quietly and slowly. 'He loved you Draco, loved you very much...'

The boy's head again burried in the mass of her bushy hair. She didn't think that he was crying because once he said to her that Malfoy's never cry. So when she turned to see his face she was shocked to see one tear coming down from his eye.

'Draco?' She asked gently not wanting to anger him. Nobody knew how to deal with emotional Malfoy.

'What did you do, where did you take me...' His eyes opened and she saw that there won't be any more tears. She gently wipped the one that escaped with her thumb and again returned to her position facing the lake and sun.

'I took you where you have never been, to your heart...' Smiling she felt that he again hugged her tighter but this time for longer time. She thought that it was the end of their conversation but he surprised her.

'I love you.' Those three words weren't something she was expecting from him now nor ever. With her eyes growing big her heart began to race. 'Never before I said it and I don't think that I will say it again, but I love you Hermione Granger.'

Delicate smile appeared on her lips and she relaxed even though she didn't know that she tensed. There was only one thing to say.

'Never ever say it to anyone else Draco Malfoy, because I will hunt you down and strangle, muggle-way.' She felt soft chuckle coming from him. 'I love you.'

'Mmmm...'

_You make me so hot_

_Make me wanna drop_

_You're so ridiculous_

_I can barely stop_

_I can hardly breathe_

_You make me wanna scream_

_You're so fabulous_

_You're so good to me, baby, baby_

_You're so good to me, baby, baby_

Not from afar two sets of eyes were observing the whole scene and smiling even though the owner of the green one's wasn't entirely happy. Holding his red-headed girlfriend he thought that you can never choose who you love.

'Harry, are you looking?' Ginny's dreamy voice reached his ears.

'Yeah...' He kissed the top of her head.

'They are even more beautiful then we are.' A hint of amusement could be heard from her voice. 'I want their children to play with ours.'

Harry's eyes became big with fright. 'Ginny, are you trying to tell...' He couldn't even voice his thought.

'No you idiot.' An elbow dig into his stomach. 'I just want them to be happy.'

Looking again in the direction of one of his best friends and his second (although with Voldie dead he could advance to the first position) worse enemy he saw true love.

They straightened their position and were laughting about something, well Hermione was laughing and Malfoy only smirking. Suddenly the blonde bent pressing his front to Hermione's back (causing her to also bend and laught even harder) and picking up something that was near his leg. Then he straightened and presented brunette with small, white daisy. She put her hand on her chest in a mocking shock gesture and held her breath only to release it in laugh.

_Kiss me gently_

_Always I know_

_Hold me, love me_

_Don't ever go, oh oh oh..._

Malfoy grasped her hands before she could go into another fit of laughing and kissed her delicatly. He knew that with her everything will be alright.

_You make me so hot_

_Make me wanna drop_

_You're so ridiculous_

_I can barely stop_

_I can hardly breathe_

_You make me wanna scream_

_You're so fabulous_

_You're so good to me, baby, baby_

_You're so good to me, baby, baby_

_You're so good_


End file.
